Best day ever
by dick-grayson
Summary: Starfire was dreaming on Robin the whole day, so was Robin. But after dinner, Starfire admitted her feelings and so did he. First fic so please R&R!


**Hey guys, I wrote a story with the help by 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' but I think it kinda sucks so…I decided to write a new story. If you want to know about my other story, you can ask me or her. Anyways, I think I should do a one-shot for my first fan fiction since it's easier to do. So, please read and review it and also please ask me if you don't understand anything. Don't worry, I'm a very nice person! Haha! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Korina Anders, a very beautiful teenage heroine, was lying on her bed dreaming of a certain boy. People know her as Koriand'r in her home planet, Tamaran while on earth, she was known as Starfire, a member of the famous Teen Titans. No one knows her real name. She has long, soft auburn hair that reached until her tail bone and large green eyes that glows brightly when using her powers. Starfire is caring, helpful, curious, polite, sensitive, and extremely emotional. Right now, she was dreaming of a certain boy wonder who was also the fearless leader of the Teen Titans.

Robin, the 17 years old teen with long spiked up jet black hair and hidden sapphire eyes. He always wore a serious face on him and always hides his identity, even from his friends. This made Starfire more curious about her leader. She was always wondering what Robin's eye color was and was always trying her best to make him take it off. Starfire sighed and flipped herself over making her stomach lying flat on the bed and her face buried on her soft purple pillow. She was deep in thought. She always wonder about Robin, how he acts before being a hero, his family, his past, he feelings, his thought…his love.

Starfire was snapped out of her thoughts by the bang on her door. "Hey, Star. Dinner's ready!" Cyborg shouted form the other side of the door. He was an American African and 17 years old as well. He's half-robot and half-human and very strong, but not as strong as Kori though. Sometimes Kori hated her strength because she was too strong to do tiny stuff if she couldn't control it. Starfire got off her bed and walk towards her door.

"I will join you shortly!" she responded grabbing her top that was near her door. It was a hot day in Jump City and Kori was burning like hell. She took of her top right after she came in and flopped on her bed. Starfire heard Cyborg's heavy footsteps fade away and sighed. She always wondered how he became half-robot. Although Cyborg did explain it to the team, Starfire was still confused. Oh well, right now her aim was to bring her lazy ass to the main room and eat dinner with her friends.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Richard Grayson, richest kid in Gotham City, Robin to everyone in Gotham and Jump City when wearing a mask, and the most serious hero besides Batman. Robin was growing a lot now and even overshot Starfire by a few little inches. He was proud of himself. 'Thank you Cyborg for shooting hoops with me!' he once said. Robin was in his cream-colored room and was busy digging his drawers. Robin stopped searching and smiled to himself. He took out a photo of the Titans when they were 15 and at the beach.

Robin leaped onto his king-sized bed and sighed. He wasn't looking at himself or the other Titans, but only on a certain red-head girl with lovely emerald eyes. Starfire was wearing a plain purple bikini and her hair was tied up into a ponytail. She was gorgeous. Robin knew every little thing about her. They returned to Tamaran once again to see Galfore being crowned and to celebrate his birthday. Robin snuck into his room late at night and asked him about Starfire's past, life and everything. Galfore, being a kind and wise man, told him everything he needs to know.

Robin was still upset of what Galfore said about Starfire's parents. It reminded him of his parents. 'So we're not as different as I thought we were…' he thought. He figured out that her real name in Tamaran was Koriand'r during that visit and fell for it. That was it, that's the word. Robin, Richard Dick Grayson, was in love with the Tamaran's rightful leader, the wonderful and most beautiful princess, Koriand'r.

A knock was heard on his door and Cyborg's voice rang clear in his mind. "Hey yo, Robin! Dinner's ready!" he shouted. Robin sighed loudly making sure Cyborg heard it.

"Always so loud huh? I'll be there!" he replied. Cyborg chuckled at the other side and walked away. Robin got off his bed and put the photo away. There wasn't any trouble today and Robin was glad of that. Even though his team always thought he wanted to fight everyday since Robin trains himself in the gym almost everyday, the truth was, Robin doesn't. He wants to be free, to do whatever he wants, to play around, to love. Curse Batman for not letting him have fun or experienced love. Yes, he had once with Batgirl or should I say Barbara Gordon, but it wasn't true love. It only lasted a few months I believe but not this one. Robin had loved Starfire since he first laid eyes on her.

It has been almost years now and Robin still hadn't picked up the courage to admit his feelings. He always told himself she doesn't feel the same way. Oh man was he wrong! Robin exited his room. The last thing he wanted to do was to be late and having no food since Cyborg stuffs anything besides vegetables into his large mouth.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Starfire stumbled down the hallway as if she was drunk. Yes she was, by Robin. She had been thinking about him since this morning. It was driving her crazy! Starfire accidentally bumped into something on her way and rubbed her head. A groan escaped her lips.

"Starfire?" Starfire froze at the sound of _his_ voice, the voice she couldn't stop thinking about. She looked up and saw him. She chuckled nervously.

"Why hello friend Robin, I was umm…just about to go eat the delightful meal called dinner I believe." She said through her laughter. Robin eyed her curiously.

"Umm…so am I…" he said smiling. "Sorry to bump into you, I was just heading to your room to check on your condition. You seem…drunken today…" Starfire stopped smiling and blushed.

"Oh, I was drunk? Oh, I am not Robin. I was just thinking about…stuff…" Robin arched his eyebrows making his mask wider and larger. Starfire blushed harder.

"Is there something wrong?" Robin asked full of concerned. Starfire shook her head.

"I believe it is the…girl's problems?" she said. Robin relaxed.

"Oh, then you should go ask Raven." He said pointing his thumb to the main room. Starfire nodded and both walked together.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cyborg was busy eating while Raven was waiting patiently for Robin and Starfire. Beast boy couldn't sit still.

"Dude, I wonder what they are doing? There are so fucking slow!" Just then, a black hand slapped Beast boy's cheek. "OWW, what the.."

"Swear, and I will make you eat your words…" she warned not giving eye contact with him. Cyborg stopped eating.

"Ooo…Don't mind if I watch!" he said folding his arms across his chest. Raven just rolled her eyes. Just then, Robin and Starfire entered the room. Cyborg grinned.

"And why were you two late for dinner?" he asked. Robin knew what he was thinking and blushed. However, Starfire didn't.

"Oh I was on my way when I bumped into friend Robin. We both did the talking and we then came here." She answered proudly. Robin blushed harder. Cyborg just arched his eyebrow.

"The…talking?" he asked Robin. He started sweating.

"She was looking drunk so I asked her what's wrong…" Robin said calmly. Beast boy, being annoying as always, asked more questions.

"And why were you drunk may I ask?" he questioned Starfire. Starfire blushed. Robin then felt curious.

"Will you guys cut it out? I want to eat here!" Raven said glaring daggers at Beast boy. The three Titans took their seat and started dinner. As usual, Robin and Raven's plate had leftovers, Beast Boy's plate was sparkling clean and so was Cyborg's. Starfire was still playing with her food. Her mood from drunken state now changed to sadness. Robin grew concerned again.

"Hey, Star. You ok?" he asked placing a hand on her. starfire planted a smile on her face and nodded her head.

"I am as fine as a rabbit, Robin!" she replied cheerfully. Robin arched his eyebrows again but shrugged it off.

"No you're not. Tell me…" Starfire sighed.

"Fine, but not here though…" she whispered. Robin nodded and both headed outside to Starfire's room.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Starfire sat on her bed extremely nervous. She didn't know how to tell him. Sure it sounds easy to tell your best friend how you feel about him or her, but NO IT'S NOT (Trust me, it wasn't easy to win my friend's heart…Took me 2 months to get the courage to ask her out! Hahaha…) Starfire was looking anywhere but at Robin. This made Robin extremely worried. He held her hand and lifted her chin.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Starfire was close to tears. All the concerned looks on Starfire made it harder for her to tell him she loves him. Wait, that's it! Just say that one word and run away.

"I….umm…" Starfire couldn't. She doesn't know what Robin will do to her. What happens if she made a total fool of herself? What happens if he doesn't feel the same way? What happens if he hates her right after she said it to him? Starfire shed a tear.

Robin saw the fallen tars and wiped it away. He was really scared. Was it something he did? Was it him at all? Robin placed both of his hands on her shoulders and frowned hard.

"Starfire…" he said in a low voice making her shiver in fear. He saw this and softened down. "Star, please…Tell me…What's wrong?" Starfire cry loudly and fell into his hands. Robin rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her forehead. That was it! Did he just kiss her? Starfire looked at him and let a last tear fall. Robin smiled warmly and so did Starfire.

"Robin…" she said and hugged him. Robin tightened the embrace and buried his face in her thick auburn hair. "Robin, I'm afraid if I tell you why I'm so depressed, you would hate me forever." Starfire whispered. Robin looked at her teary emerald eyes.

"Why? I would never hate you, Starfire. I promise." Starfire smiled.

"Then you would not hate me if I tell you that I love you?" Robin widened his eyes. Love him? Who was he kidding! Starfire closed her eys and pushed him away. "I knew it…" she told herself. Robin eventually heard it and hugged her again.

"You love me?" he asked. Starfire let more tears silently roll down her cheek.

"I do…" Robin smiled and kissed her head again.

"I love you too, Star. More than you could imagine…" Starfire gasped and looked at him shocked.

"But, I thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong…" he said and kissed her lips softly. Starfire deepened it and wrapped her hands around his neck. Robin did the same but to her waist. God, it fit perfectly!

Robin lay her down on the bed and kissed her passionately enjoying the taste of her. Starfire knew what he was doing and stopped immediately.

"Robin, what you are doing is forbidden on my home planet…" Robin sighed.

"I know, I mean, we're only 17, right?" Starfire nodded.

"On my planet such kiss should only be done when a Tamranian reached marriage level. Right now, we are still under the age?" Robin chuckled.

"Same here except we could do it when we turn 18 not 21 or above…" Starfire smiled and nodded.

"I am glad you understand the reason." She said and walked away. Robin sighed and followed suited.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raven watched Starfire walking back and forth in her room. She had enough and snapped her book shut. "Ok, Starfire. What's wrong?" Starfire hugged her friend and jumped joyfully.

"Oh friend Raven! I did it! I finally told my love to dear friend Robin!" Raven grew excited but remain motionless.

"What happened?" she asked. Starfire stopped smiling.

"He did the admitting too and both of us kissed, he pushed it too far making me lay on my bed and…" Raven stood up.

"Did you too….fu…"

"RAVEN!" Starfire shouted before Raven could say anything more. Raven chuckled slightly.

"Did you?" Starfire blushed but shook her head.

"I stopped him…" Raven grew more interested.

"And why?" she asked curiously. Starfire blushed.

"It is forbidden to share the…thing…when you are 20 under." Starfire explained blushing all the way. Raven rolled her eyes.

"That's what you get for being to obedient, Starfire…You might just lost the chance."

"And what about you?" Raven looked at Starfire.

"What about me?" Starfire grinned.

"Beast boy…" she said sweetly. Raven blushed but hid it well.

"There's nothing between me and him so shut it." She said and continued reading.

"Whatever, see you tomorrow! I think I need the slumber of the night tonight." Starfire said and walked out of the room, leaving Raven frozen on her bed.

"How did she found out?" she asked herself shocked.

"Do you?" Raven screamed and blasted everything she could see.

"Beast BOY!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Robin watched the stars shine brightly on the tower's roof. He sighed happily knowing that Starfire loves him back. Just then, he heard the roof door open.

"How did it go?" Robin turned around and smiled warmly.

"Better than I thought…" He said happily. Cyborg smiled.

"Never seen you this happy since that time you mastered your martial arts on your quest." He said and ate the slice of pizza in his hand. Robin gasped.

"There's pizza?" he asked. Cyborg nodded. Robin stood up and ran into the building.

"Dude, wait up!" Cyborg called after him. He ran inside the building hearing Robin and Beast boy fighting for the last pizza.

"This is how life is meant to be. Robin happy, Starfire happy, Raven like always, BB fighting with Robin than me, and me happy…Oh, time to call Bee!" Cyborg then ran into his room leaving the noisy Titans fighting over a cheese pizza.

"MINE!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, here ya go! My first fiction done! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for not posting my other story 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe', but I might next time. Anyways, please review my first fiction! I love getting reviews so please! Comments, suggestions, flames are accepted. But if the flame is too strong and mean, don't review! Just say you hated it and that's ok…I want to know what my friends want so if you have any story you would like me to write about, please do tell and I'll get it started. If I don't want to do it or think it's a copy version of another author's. I'll tell you. But please do review!**

**Well, that's all from dick-grayson! Have a wonderful day/night!**


End file.
